mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nik Lentz
Nik Lentz is a featherweight and lightweight fighter. First Run At Lightweight He most recently faced Andre Winner and defeated him via lackluster unanimous decision. It was considered one of the most yawn-inducing fights of 2010. He next made a relatively quick turnaround to face Tyson Griffin. He defeated Griffin via controversial split decision. He next faced fellow boring wrestler Waylon Lowe, defeating him via second-round guillotine submission. Lentz next faced fellow prospect Charles Oliveira, losing via controversial second-round rear-naked choke submission. The fight's result was overturned to a no-contest a few days later because of an illegal knee landed by Oliveira shortly before the submission finish. Both men agreed to an immediate rematch. It never materialized. Lentz next signed to face well-rounded contender Mark Bocek. Bocek defeated Lentz via dominant unanimous decision to hand Lentz his first official UFC loss. Lentz wasted no time, and he soon stepped in to replace undefeated Paul Sass against prospect Evan Dunham. Dunham defeated Letz via doctor stoppage between rounds two and three. The fight was obviously exciting, earning Fight of the Night awards. Run At Featherweight After the loss, Lentz decided to drop down to featherweight in a loser-gets-cut matchup against Pride veteran Eiji Mitsuoka. Lentz fought like he meant it, finishing Mitsuoka via first round technical knockout. After the fight, Lentz stated that he felt like he was right where he needed to be in his career and he was coming for the UFC featherweight champion Jose Aldo. Lentz next signed to face dynamic striker Diego Nunes in Nunes's native Brazil in January 2013. He defeated Nunes via a unanimous decision. Lentz next stepped in to replace an injured Manny Gamburyan against prospect Hacran Dias. He dominated Dias en route to a decision win. Lentz next signed to fight Dennis Bermudez. He was instead switched to fight contender Chad Mendes. Despite showcasing a ton of guts Lentz was unable to back up his pre-fight trash talk and was dominated en route to a unanimous decision. Lentz next signed in February 2014 to fight Manny Gamburyan. He defeated Gamburyan via unanimous decision. He then fought a rematch against Charles Oliveira after several delays, losing via third round guillotine choke submission after an excellent fight. Return to Lightweight A few months later Lentz decided to return to the lightweight division to fight troubled WEC veteran Danny Castillo. Fights *Nik Lentz vs. Rafaello Oliveira - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Rob Emerson vs. Nik Lentz - After the fight, Rob Emerson was cut by the UFC. *Tyson Griffin vs. Nik Lentz - The fight was Tyson Griffin's third straight loss but he was not cut after the loss. The decision was a controversial split. *Charles Oliveira vs. Nik Lentz 1 - The fight's original result -- a submission victory for Charles Oliveira -- was overturned to a no-contest. *Mark Bocek vs. Nik Lentz *Evan Dunham vs. Nik Lentz - Lentz was a late replacement for an injured Paul Sass. *Nik Lentz vs. Eiji Mitsuoka - The fight was the featherweight debut of both men and Eiji Mitsuoka was likely cut after the bout. *Charles Oliveira vs. Nik Lentz 2 Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Featherweight fighters